Teenage Dream
by adier
Summary: Oneshot, for now. Kurt kidnaps Blaine to bring him to an amusement park, and Klaine Fluff ensues. Fluffy, my first story, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. No spoilers.


**Teenage Dream**

**AN: Hello my fellow klaine addicts : ) This is my first story, and I decided to write something nice and fluffy, since I'm so happy that they're together! I know the title is overused… no spoilers, I think. I hope you enjoy!**

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled in surprise, as his friend grabbed his hand and started running out the grand front doors of Dalton Academy. Kurt couldn't help but giggle at the scared look on Blaine's face, like he was going to strangle him with his scarf. But he should know that Kurt would never ruin his red cashmere Alexander McQueen scarf, and he would never hurt Blaine, he couldn't. Kurt always loved Blaine, from the moment that their eyes met in the hallway, and it's cheesy, but it was love at first sight, and little did he know, Blaine felt that way too.

"What? It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything!" Kurt exclaimed, dragging Blaine into the passenger seat, before getting in and driving away.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, using his puppy dog eyes and sticking out his bottom lip like a little child, "Can you pweaaaase tell me where you are kidnapping to? Pweaaase?"

"Don't try those puppy dog eyes on me, Mr. Anderson, they will not work. Ever," Kurt stated with finality, even though seeing Blaines' face made Kurt want to give in within a second.

"What can I do to get you to tell me? I need to know that you aren't kidnapping me!" Blaine begged. _You can shut up and kiss me._ Oh, how Kurt wished he could say that…

"Be quiet, we're here!" Kurt exclaimed, excited to spend their Saturday at Ohio's famous amusement park, Thrillville. It had many rollercoasters, and all of the other cheesy things you would expect at an amusement park.

"Really? I'm surprised that Kurt Hummel would choose an amusement park for our Saturday activity," Blaine said. Kurt knew his hair and clothes would probably get messed up, but it was the best place he could think of to go with Blaine, other than the usual Lima Bean or the mall.

"Yup! And I already have our passes!" Kurt replied happily. He loved Thrillville ever since he was a little kid, going around on rollercoasters and eating cotton candy, it was his day off of being neat and healthy, because everyone needs a break every once and a while.

The boys wandered their way through the front gates, passing through metal detectors, before running straight over to the tamest looking coaster, Black Fire. They went to the back of the line, waiting about five minutes before it was their turn to get in. Kurt looked up at Blaine, who had a nervous expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked in a soothing, worried tone, before letting the couple behind them onto the coaster.

"I've never been on a rollercoaster before, and I'm kinda scared," Blaine replied meekly. It was a secret that hardly anyone knew, since whenever someone asked to take him to an amusement park or carnival, he'd politely decline, but Kurt didn't really ask, he kidnapped him. And even if Kurt had asked, he couldn't say no to him, and Kurt wouldn't judge him.

"You could have told me!" Kurt exclaimed, partially relieved, since he had no idea what Blaine was going to tell him.

"I didn't really get a chance to… I was worried about where you would take me!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Aww… I'm sorry. I'll protect you." Kurt said, happy that he could return the favour of being the protector. Blaine reached up and grabbed Kurt hand, and squeezed it tightly as they boarded the black wooden coaster. Kurt squeezed back, both boys blushing, but not noticing each other, since the coaster was staring its journey in the darkness. As the ride twisted and turned, Blaine squeezed tighter, almost cutting off Kurt's circulation, not that either cared. They were holding, no, squeezing the people they love's hands, screaming in unison.

As they hopped off of the ride, Kurt asked, "How was your first rollercoaster ride?" Kurt looked up at Blaines' face, seeing many different emotions. Shock, excitement, nervousness, happiness.

"It was amazing!" Blaine replied happily. Little did Kurt know, it was mostly just amazing with the hand squeezing part, he hardly even payed attention to the actual ride. After that, the boys continued to go on assorted rollercoasters around the park, each time having the same experience, hand-squeezing and screaming together, even though Blaine wasn't really scared anymore. And then, after going on Whirlwind, a particularly fast coaster, they looked up at each others hair and started uncontrollably laughing. Blaines' usually gelled and neat curls were unruly and messy, and gave Kurt the urge to run his fingers through it. Kurts' hair was pretty much sticking straight up, but Blaine thought it looked sexy, like really sexy.

"I'm really hungry, want to get some lunch?" Kurt asked, his stomach quietly rumbling. Blaine just nodded, as they wandered up to a burger place.

"What would you like to order?" A perky blonde teenager, and according to her nametag, named Ashley, asked the boys.

"Uh, I will have a burger with large fries and a coke, please." Blaine asked politely. _If Blaine eats like that, he must work out a lot…No! Don't think about that Kurt! He's a friend! Well, a totally sexy, gay friend…_

"And I'll have a small garden salad with a water, please." Kurt asked, with his usual order, since he ate a giant vat of cotton candy earlier, he had to eat a healthy meal to make sure he didn't explode out of his red, skin-tight jeans. The boys got their food from the counter, and sat down on a rock to eat.

"This day has been awesome! I actually went on a rollercoaster! But, sadly, Warblers practice is in an hour, so we have to head back to Dalton if we don't want our heads beaten with a gavel," Blaine said, in complete honesty.

"Yeah, true," Kurt replied, throwing out their leftover food and exiting the park, happy he got to spend the day with his favorite person in the world. They climbed into the Navigator, and Kurt got a boost of adrenaline and courage when Blaine turned on the radio, and none other than Teenage Dream was playing.

"Wait," Kurt said, as Blaine turned down the radio, "This day is almost perfect, but there's one more thing I have to do." Then he did it. He actually did it. Kurt leaned in, and pressed his lips to Blaines. Blaine froze up, shocked, but once he realized what was happening, he quickly brought his hands to Kurts' waist, and Kurts' hands wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. Then, Kurts' tongue smoothly glided along Blaine's lower lip, making the kiss even more intense. They continued kissing for what seemed like hours, running each others' hands through their hair, messing it up further. Finally, they decided to breathe.

"Now I have lived my teenage dream," Kurt said with a smirk.

"Same here. Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked nervously, despite their makeout session.

"Of course I will! But we better get going if we don't want to be brutally murdered with a gavel!" Kurt replied.

**AN: Thanks for reading, and sorry for the stupid name of Thrillville… couldn't think of anything. This is a oneshot, but I might extend it depending on the response I get. Review Please : )**


End file.
